Cross over: a Naruto One Piece fic
by KUURI26
Summary: The name gives it away, this is a crack fic. JUST READ IT ALL READY!pleaseT for language
1. Chapter 1

 **HI! This is Kuuri26! This is my first fic and I'm extremely proud of it. So please be kind a review like any sane, nice person.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or One Piece even though I'd like to. Go Japan!**

**On to the fic!**

Cross over: One Piece and Naruto

Naruto Vs. One Piece

In One Piece

"Hey! Hey! Look at that!" yelled Luffy, pointing at a huge hole.

"What?" Nami asked staring at Luffy.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Luffy started laughing.

"NO!" Nami said while trying to keep the ship under control, and keep Luffy in his place.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the whole crew shouted while being sucked up into what they figured out was a black hole.

In Naruto's World

Kakashi, Lee, Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura were lost in the desert.

"We are _NOT_ lost" Naruto screamed at Kakashi, "We've just… I don't know where we are!"

"That's called lost, Idiot." Gaara said.

"Well if your so sm…"

"That's enough, Naruto." Said Kakashi.

"I hate being lost. Who knows what's out there." Sakura said looking worried.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'll protect you with my life." Lee said smiling (you know Lee's weird smile with the shinny thing in his teeth)

Before Sakura could reply a ship came crashing right in front of them.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Luffy said

"No! Let's not." Nami said

"What's with all the noise?" Zolo said looking very sleepy

Everyone came out asking what's going on and stuff.

"Ahem" Kakashi said trying to get there attention.

"…Hey! Look at all the weird people!" Luffy yelled "Especially that guy with the red hair, crazy looking eyes, and love on his forehead! He looks Funny!" Luffy's crew were all laughing now.

As you all know Gaara looking really, really is pissed.

**Yay! My first chapter! Hope you all liked it and please review like a nice person.**

**I'd like to thank my beta: Kakashilover13! Your so nice! Don't kill Me! Please! (Beta typed that)**

**By the way, this is my first fic!( my beta told me not to tell you) I hope you like it!**


	2. Rubber man

**Thank you to all who r&r my 1st chapter! I'm really done with the story but I'm just a slow typer ! I'm soooooo sorry! Don't kill me! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Naruto or One Piece even though I'd like to. Go Canada!**

**On to the fic!**

"Oh, no…" Naruto said quietly

By now Luffy's crew are on the ground. Luffy was still giggling to himself.

"Um, Luffy." Zolo said looking straight at Gaara.

"I'm Gaara of the Sand and I do not take insults nicely." Gaara said very angrily.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

As soon as Luffy said that Gaara grabbed him with his sand coffin and crushed Luffy. But to Gaara surprise Luffy's blood wasn't any where to be found. Luffy was still there. Gaara crushed, crushed, and crushed. But Luffy always went back into place.

"Damn! Why won't you die!" Gaara yelled while throwing Luffy into a tree.

After Luffy got up he said "I'm a rubber man!" while stretching his mouth.

**I'm sooooo sorry! It's so short! You know, I thought of this fic in a dream… **

**Anyway thank you to my Beta! And to everyone who's reading this! Please r&r!**


	3. Sinking Sand

**Hello everyone! How are all of you? Anyway thank you to all who Reviewed and my Beta who barely did anything… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece, sadly. If I did it would be so much different, like Sakura would give up on Sasuke and go out with Naruto then Sasuke be happier that Sakura left him alone, now there's Ino. Oh! Ino would get a Mohawk! Next Hinata would go out with Gaara; they make a good couple… oh one more thing! I finally read all the Gaara Hinata fics! Yay for me! (My Beta thinks I'm crazy but she's crazier!)**

Chapter 3

Inner Gaara (yes there is such thing) 'Why wouldn't it work? twitch Why! twitch twitch'

"Well glad that's over with." Zolo said sleepily

"Hey! You!" Nami yelled to Sakura

"Me?" Sakura asked

"Yeah. I love your hair!" Nami said

chat chat

"Hey, blonde boy!" Kakashi yelled

"My names Sanji." Sanji said

"Sanji, who's the orange hair girl?"

"Hey! That's my Nami... Who's the pink hair girl?"

"Sakura."

"Well, gotta go."

"Wait! Who's orange hair!"

"Nami, duh. Said that already!"

Kakashi flirts with Nami and Sanji flirts with Sakura. They both get slap in the end.

Naruto walks over to Usopp.

"Why is your nose so big?" Naruto asked rudely

"Why are so stupid?" Usopp asked rudely

Naruto kicked Usopp in the legs. Hard. Usopp fell to the ground, crying.

"Hi Lee!" Yelled Naruto in Lee's ear

"Hi" Lee said, more interested in Zolo's green hair

"What are you looking at?" Naruto said, getting shorter without moving.

"Nothing" Lee said looking back at Naruto "Naruto! You're sinking in sinking sand!" Naruto looked down, got worried, and then looked around.

"GAARA!" Naruto and Lee yelled

"No it's not!" Gaara said to Luffy, then heard Naruto and Lee. "Hold on Luffy. What!"

Naruto was just a head and an arm which Lee was pulling on, trying to keep Naruto from sinking all the way under.

Gaara sighed "Fine" Gaara said. With a movement of the hand from Gaara, Naruto shots out of the sand.

Everyone looks at the flying Naruto.

"Naruto you Idiot!" Sakura yelled

**Wow that was shorter than I thought… Thank you to everyone especially to Gaara's otome, Tsunade-sama, lostmoonchild, Blackfiend, GREENEYEDLULU, and OnePieceChopper77. Oh that's everyone! Also I guess I'll thank my lazy, unclean, and boring Kakashilover (Just kidding) **

**Bye! I'll update soon!**


	4. 22

**Hello everyone! How are you? Anyway sorry again about not updating sooner. But I was working on a different Fan fiction! So don't be mad at me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But if I did I would make Ino have a Mohawk. Then Shikamaru would go out with Ino and would let his hair down. Choji would be skinnier. Lee would have a better outfit, too. Lastly Neji and Tenten would go out. **

**Go Canada!**

Gaara and Luffy stood next to each other in silence. Gaara was in deep thought. And Luffy was just standing there in his on little world.

"…How do I kill you?" Gaara thought out loud

"Well you- wait! I'm not gonna tell you!" Luffy said

"You drown him in water!" Chopper yelled, popping out behind Luffy.

"Chopper!" Luffy yelled hitting Chopper in the head.

"Sand better" Gaara said

"No it's not. Sand sucks." Luffy said

"Sand is sooooo much better. It's easy to handle. So it's better than water."

"No. Water can do so many things than sand can." Luffy said

"Name them."

"Water can move without using anyones help. It can…" Luffy went on and on while Gaara shook his head.

-Later-

"… What were we fighting about?" Luffy asked.

"Something to do with sand." Gaara said

"No it wasn't. It was about water."

"Sand."

-Later-

"Water!" Luffy yelled

Gaara let out a deep sigh "I'm bored. You bore me. You boring person! … Goodbye." Gaara said walking away.

"Fine, Be that way! But it was about Water!" Luffy yelled. Luffy then walked over to Zolo. "Zolo, how do we get out of here?"

Zolo was half a sleep. "I don't know." Zolo woke up completely "Wait. How DO WE GET OUT OF HERE!" Zolo was in panic now. Luffy walked over to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara! What to play a game?" Luffy asked.

Gaara looked around to see if there was anything else to do. "I guess."

"Ok! You ask me a question than when I answer it I ask you one. Who ever get the most answers right wins!"

"I'll go first. Let's see. I'll start with an easy one for you. What is 2+2?"

"um…." Luffy stands there while Gaara walks off to find something else to do.

-Naruto-

Naruto lands in Konoha next to Tenten.

"Hi Tenten." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"What happen?" Tenten asks

"Gaara shot me in the air. I think he was trying to kill me again…"

"Oh, I see."

"Hey Tenten!" Neji said running towards them "Naruto?"

"Yo" Naruto said

"By the way where's Lee?" Tenten asks Naruto

"Why do you care so much!" Neji yelled

"Because."

"Why do you care so much? Are you jealous?" Naruto asked Neji. Neji got a little pink "Neji got a girlfriend! Neji got a girlfriend!"

"No I don't!" Neji yelled blushing a bright red

"Hey! Then what was all that last night!" Tenten yelled

"Tenten! You weren't suppose to tell anyone!" Neji yelled

"um…" Naruto stepped away from them. "So who's going to take me to Lee and everyone?" Naruto asked

**I tried to make it longer so be happy! Thank you to all the reviewers, even my betta. I'm sorry I picked on you. Now can you stop hitting me? Please? **

**Bye, Bye! I'll try and update soon!**


End file.
